Pasos en el año nuevo
by Seed Cero
Summary: Una historia de terror en una de las ocaciones en la que Tooru se queda sola en la casa de la familia Souma durante la noche de año nuevo...


He aquí el primer fic que subo a este sitio y el primero que escribo sobre este manga, que en un principio esperaba que fuera de terror, por cierto los nombres los escribo tal cual vienen en el manga que se distribuye en mi país,

Por ultimo los personajes pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya.

Nota: Saben cuando subí la historia por primera ves, depuse de ver el comentario que dejaron (el primero) pensé en la historia que había escrito y me di cuenta que avía cometido un error terrible (el cual ya corregí) que estoy seguro que aquellos que conocen la historia me hubieran mandado a degollar, yo aria lo mismo, en fin así que ya lo corregí nn

En la noche de año nuevo, a solo unos minutos de la medianoche, la mansión Souma se encontraba sola, ya que sus habitantes habían ido una vez mas ala casa principal, todos excepto alguien.

Tooru se encontraba sola en la casa Souma, la cual estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la sala donde se encontraba ella, quien miraba una foto de su madre mientras pensaba como se la estarían pasando, Kyo y Yuki; y pensaba en ellos cuando un trueno cayo, lo que exaltó a Tooru sacándola de su pensamiento, siendo extraño un trueno en esa época del año, Tooru meditaba en ello cuando escuchó un ruido en dirección a la entrada que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Se puso de pie fue en esa dirección, la cual daba a un pasillo, prendió la luz del sitio, mirando hacia lo largo de este que terminaba dando la vuelta a la izquierda, pero no vio nada. Pero al final de este lo escucho de nuevo el ruido "¿Pasos?" pensó la chica que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, al llegar a la esquina primero, hecho una mirada y vio…. Absolutamente nada, habían dos puertas a la derecha y al fondo de la cocina, Tooru dejo escapar el aire que había retenido con un ligero suspiro, entre cerrando los ojos y en ese instante lo escucho de nuevo…. Pasos.

Esta vez en el interior de la cocina, estaba casi segura, eran pasos de alguien que se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina, la cual era una habitación pequeña sin lugar donde esconderse, o eso era lo que pensaba Tooru.

Con paso cauteloso se fue acercando y al llegar con una mano un poco temblorosa prendió la luz, un vistazo rápido fue suficiente para abarcar la habitación y ver que no había lugar donde esconderse, pero tampoco había nadie, al no haber visto a nadie por un momento la tranquilizo, pero de nueva cuenta sus oídos la ponían al tanto de los ruidos, es talvez detrás de ella, de donde había venido, una de las puertas, la más alejada al escucho abrirse lentamente Tooru, fue girando y al estar prácticamente de frente al pasillo la puerta se cerro de un golpe, asustando a la chica, obligándola a cerrar los ojos, pero de nueva cuenta aquellos pasos( esta vez mas rápidos) la hicieron abrir los ojos, esta vez fueron en dirección de donde ella venía.

-¿Kyo?, ¿Yuki?- Preguntó Tooru en voz baja esperando respuesta alguna y quizás y eran ellos que habían regresado como en otra ocasión había sucedido o al menos ella esperaba que fueran ellos.

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento, apunto de llegar a la esquina, cayo otro trueno, involuntariamente soltó un grito al momento de cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos algo había cambiado, se había ido la luz, esto provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda de Tooru haciéndola temblar, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus manos a centímetros de ella, dio un paso y pareció una eternidad antes de dar el siguiente, fue tanteando la pared con su mano mientras daba paso tras paso, sabía que estaba a unos cuantos de llegar a la sala donde había estado hasta ase unos minutos, conforme se acercaba su visión se iba acostumbrando a la luz hasta que finalmente llego a la sala.

Respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los nervios pero sabía que estaba temblando de miedo, al menos ya no había escuchado aquellos pasos y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos….los pasos de nueva cuenta "la escalera" pensó Tooru, sabiendo que de ahí provenían de la escalera que daban al piso de arriba.

Ella no sabía si el temblor la había abandonado hace unos instantes pero había vuelto como aquellos pasos. Una parte de ella le decía le decía que no se moviera de ese lugar, pero sabia que si no lo hacia estaría con la zozobra hasta el límite del infarto y con valor (si es que le quedaba) paso la sala a la otra entrada donde vio un corredor y junto a este la escalera por donde sabia tenia que subir.

Cada paso suyo en cada escalón hacia sonar la madera y ayudada de su mano en el barandal llego al final de esta, escucho de nueva cuenta los pasos que se alejaban a su lado izquierdo, volteo hacia esa dirección y de todas las puertas que habían en el pasillo la del fondo fue la que se abrió y se cerró.

Tooru trago saliva, aquella última habitación era la suya y por un momento se olvidó del miedo, fue reemplazado por la incertidumbre, que era aquello que había deambulado por la casa, todo este tiempo, ni lo pensó, hecho a correr en aquella dirección abriendo de un golpe la puerta, oprimió el apagador, había olvidado que se fue la luz, lo que provoco que disminuyera en gran medida su valor, había una ventana cerrada en la habitación, pero poco o nada iluminada, sin embargo desde hace rato ya podía ver en la oscuridad, lentamente fue dando pasos hacia donde se encontraba su cama, mientras miraba ambos lados, nada fuera de lo normal. Volvió a respirar sintiendo que su alma se tranquilizaba pero…

Sentía que su alma lo abandonaba, frente a su ventana de pie dándole la espalda había alguien, donde hace unos segundos no había nadie.

-¿Yuki, Kyo?- Su voz de Tooru al filo de un hilo pudo abrirse lo suficiente para aquel que estaba frente a ella volteara la mirada, y un sudor frío recorrió a la chica dejándola sin aliento.

Un tercer trueno cayó iluminando la habitación y por un segundo vio el rostro de aquel sujeto, no era Kyo, Yuki, ni nadie que conociera y después de aquel segundo, los cristales de la ventana estallaron, volando hacia el interior de la habitación, Tooru no aguanto más y salto hacia su cama y con un giro se envolvió con las cobijas de esta, su respiración era muy agitada, teniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejando que solo sus oídos le alertaran de lo que sucedía….

Y ahí estaban los pasos, esos pasos alejándose de la ventana y acercándose hacia ¿ella?, No por un momento así lo creyó, se dirigía hacia la puerta y escucho abrirse esta, con manos temblorosas levanto las cobijas y pudo ver los pies antes de que la puerta se cerrara, y por un impulso extraño de un salto se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta para saber quien era aquella persona….

Y al abrirla frente a ella una silueta la cual no esperaba, siendo un poco más alta que ella y por la impresión. Toorú solo se agacho temblando incontrolablemente.

-¿Tooru?- Escucho una voz muy familiar pronunciar su nombre, levanto la mirada que demostraba como estaban sus nervios de punta y apunto de llorar.

-Kyo, ¿eres tu?- Y al reconocer su rostro se levanto quedando a un lado del muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto sin saber lo que le sucedía a la chica.

-Había alguien, se fue la luz, unos pasos y…- Y cuando dijo esto ultimo de nueva cuenta esos pasos…

Tooru miro asía el final del pasillo de donde provenía el sonido y después voltio asía Kyo quien también miraba en la misma dirección dándole a entender que el también lo había escuchado. Ambos miraron en aquella dirección una vez mas escuchando los pasos que se acercaban asía ellos aumentando la velocidad; pero ninguno veía a quien producía ese sonido y la velocidad de estos comenzó a incrementarse conforme avanzaba asta que era como si corrieran a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban; Kyo se puso frente a la Tooru para protegerla, aquello estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos y Tooru soltó finalmente un grito….

Y bien que les pareció, pues les diré que también había pensado que la protagonista de esta historia fuera Sakura (Sakura Card Captor) pero al final elegí a Tooru por que me gusta mas Fruits Basket y después de lo que sufrió Tooru en la casa de terror (pobrecita) a un que creo que es muy difícil superar la historia de terror que contó Haru sobre el vaso de agua XD

En fin solo espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber como les pareció, asta la próxima nn


End file.
